twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fifth Dimension:Cite your sources
The purpose of A Fifth Dimension is to provide a reliable, informative, and complete source for Twilight Zone related material and as such, the information included in A Fifth Dimension should always be able to be verified in a tangible source. It is always important to cite your sources when you use external works. Failure to do so constitutes plagiarism and may be a copyright violation. In the effort of consistency, please adopt the format for any citations you add to meet the listed requirements of data and, if possible, resemble the formats displayed in the examples below. Inline citations, like using the elements for footnotes, are the preferred use of references for the wiki, except in cases where a large amount of material for an article comes from a single source. Then a general reference citation for the source may be listed in a "Reference" section at the bottom of the article. Footnotes should be listed in a "Notes" section, typically placed just prior the "Reference" section. Examples have been indented for emphasis and clarity. This will not be necessary for use in the actual articles. TV Series Citations for television series should include the following information: Episode/segment title, series title, credit (performer, writer, director, etc.), broadcast network, call letters (if necessary), city of local station (if necessary), and broadcast date. :For example: :*"Rod Serling." The Mike Wallace Interview. Mike Wallace. ABC. 1959-09-22. :*"Love Thy Trophy." Family Guy. Seth McFarlane. FOX. March 14, 2000. The Twilight Zone series Most information on the wiki probably comes from the various The Twilight Zone episodes and since this is a site devoted to the show, we have adopted a shorter form of citation to easily reference the show. This is in line with other notable TV series wikis such as Memory Alpha and the TARDIS Index File. Using this short form, statements should be referenced by the particular episode when writing an article. However, this may not be as necessary for episode articles here, as opposed to those other wikis, because of the anthology nature of the series. It may be more common to require a reference for a whole series, such as when discussing cast and crew members like the narrators or composers—especially useful when they are involved in more than one series. Insertion of the full series title can be done using , , or . :For example: ::Rod Serling was the Narrator for while Forrest Whitaker played the part in . :will produce: ::Rod Serling was the Narrator for while Forrest Whitaker played the part in . This can be used for citation when parentheses are placed around the series title, as it is not included in the template. :For example: ::Jerry Garcia once worked on a Twilight Zone series. ( ) :will produce: ::Jerry Garcia once worked on a Twilight Zone series. ( ) Of course, if you do not need the full title name, you can reference the series as a whole by using one of the following short form tags: * - * - * - :For example: ::First appearing as an actor in , Charles Aidman would return to the franchise in 1983, acting as narrator. :will produce: ::First appearing as an actor in , Charles Aidman would return to the franchise in 1983, acting as narrator. With "in-universe" articles, it is preferred to list the corresponding episode along with the series in the citation. Episodes When citing an episode is necessary—and it is always better to be as exact as possible, please try to place the reference at the end of a paragraph, so as not to break the "perspective" of writing about The Twilight Zone from a character's point of view: :For example: ::There have been ways of detecting the presence of evil. For instance, The Devil's accompanying foul odor of brimstone allowed the demonic entity to be sensed by dogs. :will produce: ::There have been ways of detecting the presence of evil. For instance, The Devil's accompanying foul odor of brimstone allowed the demonic entity to be sensed by dogs. To cite two or more episodes of the same series, fill additional parameters with other episode titles. :For example: ::Death took on the moniker, Mr. Death, at least twice. :will produce: ::Death took on the moniker, Mr. Death, at least twice. Use a semicolon to cite two or more episodes of different series: :For example: ::Anthony Fremont was born with potent telepathic and telekinetic powers, which he passed on to his daughter. ; :will produce: ::Anthony Fremont was born with potent telepathic and telekinetic powers, which he passed on to his daughter. ; In "Background information" sections and "real world" articles, however, it is not necessary to parenthesize an entire episode reference if it is part of a statement, occurring within the body of a sentence. This makes for easier reading and helps to commit the article section to the same POV. This format can easily be accomplished using the template. :For example: ::After , Frank Overton went on to write . :will produce: ::After , Frank Overton went on to write . References can also be in a list or at the end of an article in which case the following format is preferred: * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** This is recommended especially if a single phrase has more than four episode references relevant to it. Note the format of listing multiple episodes from the same series in the examples above. Episode segments The easiest way to cite entire episodes from the second series is to use the template as explained in the above episode section, but with the segments separated by a "/" (slash). :For example: :: :will produce: :: However, The New Twilight Zone (a.k.a. ) presents a unique situation in that a large portion of the episodes push the anthology format to include multiple segments per episode. When references to a specific segment are required, use the template in the same manner as the template, but instead of using the full episode title, only include the name of the segment(s) you are referencing. :For example: :: :will produce: :: Available for "Background information" sections and "real world" articles, much like the template, is the template. See also: (for more information on how to use links and citations for episode segments) Notes on punctuation Please note that, even though American English (MA's standard) recommends placing punctuation within quotation marks, episode title links are an exception: commas, semicolons and periods are outside of the quotes (when used against a linked episode or story name). Italics should only be used in citations when referring to a movie or series title, not individual episode citations. Episodes should instead be contained within quotation marks. Films The citations for film are similar to those for television recordings. They require: Episode title, credit (director, narrator, etc.), format, manufacturer, release date. :For example: :*Vanilla Sky. Dir. Cameron Crowe. VHS/DVD. Paramount Pictures, December 14, 2001. The Twilight Zone films Most of the guidelines applying to the citation of Twilight Zone episodes also apply to the films. To simply subsitute the Twilight Zone motion picture's title, use and for Twilight Zone: Rod Serling's Lost Classics, use . :For example: :: was released in 1983, in 1994. :will produce: :: was released in 1983, in 1994. If you are using these as citations, you will need to include parentheses around the movie title, as it is not included in the template. :For example: ::James Earl Jones once served as narrator for The Twilight Zone. ( ) :will produce: ::James Earl Jones once served as narrator for The Twilight Zone. ( ) A similar, short form version would be to instead use for the motion picture or for Lost Classics, which will automatically create a parenthesized abbreviation of the film title. :For example: ::Melissa Mathison worked as a writer for one of the Twilight Zone movies. Richard Matheson worked as a writer on both of the movies. ; :will produce: ::Melissa Mathison worked as a writer for one of the Twilight Zone movies. ::Richard Matheson worked as a writer on both of the movies. ; Film segments As a result of the anthology style of the movies, it may be useful to refer to individual segments. To cite the segments from the movies, you again use the necessary or template, but this time add the necessary parameters for each of the segments you wish to include. The first parameter for both is the segment title: :For example: ::Gremlins have also appeared in a smaller, scaly, and more vicious form. :will produce: ::Gremlins have also appeared in a smaller, scaly, and more vicious form. It should be noted that the use of this template automatically adds the suffix "(movie segment)" to the segment title. This is necessary to avoid confusion between the film remakes and the original episodes and/or segments from the TV series. In "Background information" sections and "real world" articles, use the template (or for convenience). Use of this template will only insert the title of a single individual segment and will not include the movie of its origin. This use makes for easier reading and is consistent with the "real world" POV. :For example: ::Dan Aykroyd appeared in the movie's segment , along with Albert Brooks. :will produce: ::Dan Aykroyd appeared in the movie's segment , along with Albert Brooks. Combined use with TV Series Here is a more complex example, mixing series, episode and film templates. :For example: ::The Twilight Zone occasionally established connections to Earth during the Vietnam War. ; Background Information The war —and its aftermath— was also the subject of numerous episodes of , such as . :will produce: ::The Twilight Zone occasionally established connections to Earth during the Vietnam War. ; ::Background Information ::The war —and its aftermath— was also the subject of numerous episodes of , such as . Sound recordings The citation for a sound recording should list the name of composer/conductor/performer, the title of the recording, additional personnel (optional), recording date, format, manufacturer, and year of issue. :For Example: :*Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. Bernard Herrmann Film Scores: From Citizen Kane To Taxi Driver. Dec 1, 1992-Dec 2, 1992. CD/CS. Milan, 1993. Books The basic form for citing a book includes the author's name, the title, the publisher, and the year published. It is acceptable to include wiki links if there is (or should be) an article on the subject. ISBN and edition information should be provided if at all possible. :For Example: :*Marc Scott Zicree: The Twilight Zone Companion. Sillman-James Press, 1982 (second edition). ISBN 1-879505-09-6. :*Bill DeVoe. Trivia from The Twilight Zone. Albany, GA: Bear Manor Media, 2008. ISBN 978-1593931360 See also: Wikipedia: Citing Sources: Electronic Equivalents Journals and magazines The citation for a journal entry or magazine should include the author's full name, the article title, the magazine or journal title, the volume or issue number or publication month, and the page numbers. :For example: :*Vinciguerra, Thomas. "Marley Is Dead, Killed in a Nuclear War." New York Times, http://www.nytimes.com/2007/12/20/fashion/20CAROL.html, December 20, 2007. :*William F. Wu. "Dr. Wu's Lost and Found Emporium," first installment, Fantasy Newsletter, ed. Robert A. Collins. No. 60, June/July 1983, p. 43. Plays The citation for a play can be used with inline citations listing: part, scene, and line numbers, the latter separated by periods: :For Example: ::"Fresh as a bridegroom; and his chin new reap'd" is a line from Henry IV - Part I, Act I. (Shakespeare 3.35-40) Web sites (not from periodicals) Although a great deal of information circulates relatively freely and without credit throughout the web, it is important that all information be credited to the best extent possible. Web sites and other online message board postings may be referenced in the following style: :*Ebert, Roger. "Review of Twilight Zone -- The Movie." http://www.rogerebert.com (June 24, 1983). Retrieved: 2009-05-05. If the author is not known, just list the source website in its place: :*Internet Movie Database. "A Short Drink From a Certain Fountain." http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0734549 (accessed: 2009-05). retrieved: 2009-05-05. Use of material from Wikipedia Use of material from articles on Wikipedia, up to and including copying of articles on Wikipedia (known as "forking"), is permissible if the following guidelines are observed: *When a source from Wikipedia supports a significant amount of the material in an article, such material should be properly credited in the "References" section just as with any other citation. It serves as a general reference, but is not linked to any particular part of the article. :Some examples of Wikipedia citations in use: :*Citation in Chicago style: ::*Wikipedia contributors, "Earth," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth (accessed May 05, 2009). :*Citation in Harvard Journal of Law & Technology style: ::*Wikipedia, "Earth", http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth (description of Earth's history and features) (as of May 05, 2009, 20:50 GMT). :*Or an equivalent: ::*Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia. "Earth." Revision: 2009-05-05. Retrieved: 2009-05-05. *When sources from Wikipedia constitute only a small part of the article, the best way to cite the original Wikipedia article is through inline citations located next to the content taken from Wikipedia. :See also: Wikipedia:Inline citations *While uncommon, there may be cases where it is more convenient to simply import the entire article (e.g, if you want to create a page on the planet Earth but are not a geologist, astronomer, climatologist, biologist, physicist, etc., and would rather not spend hours and hours researching pertinent information when a relatively complete and well-sourced collection of the information is collected at Wikipedia) and flag it using the template at the end of the page, whose text would read: ::"''This page uses content from the English Wikipedia. The original article was at "Name of Wikipedia article you used." The list of authors can be seen in the page history. As with A Fifth Dimension: The Twilight Zone Wiki, the text of Wikipedia is available under the GNU Free Documentation License." ::*This gives proper credit to the original authors of the article and maintains compliance with Wikipedia's terms for use of material on the Wikipedia site. :*It is preferable, of course, that articles for this wiki be created without heavily relying on Wikipedia as a source. This will help to ensure that A FIfth Dimension becomes a unique wiki, separate and independent from the main Wikipedia site. When all else fails, we recommend referring to the "official" resources for styles, such as The Chicago Manual of Style or Fowler's Modern English Usage. :See also: Citing Wikipedia Wikipedia point of view :* articles on fictional persons, places, things, or events are written from an "Out-of-universe" or "Real World" perspective. This means that such articles' information for characters, fictional locations, fictional themes, and story summaries will need to be edited to conform with the "In-universe" point of view used on our wiki. ::*For example, both of these statements result from information that can be found in the Wikipedia entry for , but only the first statement is acceptable for "in-universe" use: :::In-universe: Elva Keene was a wheelchair-bound elderly woman that lived alone on the outskirts of London Flats. :::Real-world: Elva Keene is a fictional character on the American anthology TV series, The Twilight Zone. Other formats For additional formats not listed here, you may consult the MLA Handbook website for pointers and/or add the format on this page. Citing A Fifth Dimension For suggestions on how to cite A Fifth Dimension, see: . See also * provides instructions and examples on how to use links to TV series, episodes, and films. Category:A Fifth Dimension Policies Category:Citation